Hunters
by rephiamluvers123
Summary: Rose is part of a sercret society of dhampirs who are only their to hunt down strigoi, bu a strange turn of events happens to her adn she meet s new people and might be able o feel for once. suck at summarys but please giv it a try! promise you'll like it. T for now but might change it to M or may contain M content BTW I FINALLY DECIDED THE PAIRING I'M GOING TO ADD TO THIS STORY!
1. Prologue

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a dimitrixrose story so for right now it's just mostly based on rose.**

Prologue

I am part of a secret group formed by our queen Tatiana. We are called Hunters. Tatiana had thought a long time ago that Strigoi are populating too quickly and created a group of very well trained teenagers at a special school and they are to hunt Strigoi with no distraction.

I was chosen when I was first coming to an academy. They saw great potential in me so they sent me to the Academy when I was only 7 years old.

I'm 17 years old now and I'm the best student at the Academy. My mother doesn't even know about me being here. And like most dhampir, I don't know who my father is. Many people don't even know about the Hunters. It's a daily training, wake up early, go to sleep late. All we do is fight, we barely have enough time to eat or drink, not enough time to breath. I don't know what real freedom is. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't here, that I could go back to my old regular Academy with the few friends I had met when I first arrived. But it's too late for that now. I was forced into this life, not a guardian, not a person who protects, I'm just a person who hunts their prey and kills them with no regret.

Don't get me wrong, I'm honored to be here. To be able to kill the evil things that walk in the night. It makes me think I'm protecting, at least a little bit, like I was born to do.

I may be the best, but I wasn't very good when it came to authority. I didn't listen very well. Why would I? It's not like they can just get rid of me so easily, they need me. It's not that all I wanted to do was disobey, it's just that I do my own thing, I like to do what I want when I want. I've always been reckless, as long as I can remember, I don't plan on stopping now.

This story, it's not only about me, it's about all the stupid shit that's been happening to me. And no, I'm not going to whine like a little royal Moroi, but I'm not going to say it was easy. Hardly.

This is the story about Rosemarie Hathaway.

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm posting more tonight hopefully! Thank you for reading it! Plus I know how it feels when there is only one chapter and it's like WTH. I wanna know more! Ok luv u guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii everyone! I hope you liked my story so far! I'll try updating this weekend too! Luv yah!**

Chapter 1: Time To Blend In

RPOV

"Rose!" said Ambrose.

"What? Can't you see I'm eating?" I yelled with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"We have a new mission for you." I quickly swallowed the food and grabbed the note from Ambroses hands.

"What?! I have to go to where? And do what?"

"Yah, Tatiana has asked for you personally. She wants you to go to the Academy and protect the school, you have to pretend to be a student, only a few people know about you, you have to keep it a secret. You leave tomorrow for Montana." I nodded. Can't really go against direct orders, but at least I get to leave this hell hole after four months of being stuck. Last time I left it was to Turkey's Academy because some Strigoi were planning to take over and I had to kill them all before they could finish the attack and hurt innocent people.

This is mostly the same, but I don't really know how to interact with people, at least people who aren't Hunters. The way we normally contact is by getting straight to the point, we grunt a few times for acknowledgment of each other, nothing more. I was one of the few girls here and I could tell you one thing for sure, we had no time to talk about boys or anything.

Not that they weren't good looking. Working out with them with their shirts off can really make your eyes move. Also, I don't have a girl to talk about it with, most girls here didn't want too deal with the reckless one, or they were jealous that I hung out with the boys most of the time. Girl's can be so annoying, I can't tell you how many times a girl has come up to me and demanded I stay away from one of the guys. It always ends up with us fighting and me winning.

Nobody cares if you fight here. They let us deal with ourselves, barely giving anything truly strict, as long as it doesn't affect your daily trainings or how you kill, they don't care if you kill the other person. We settle arguments with fights here, we were barbaric, and that's exactly what Tatiana wants.

My best guy friend here was Ambrose. He was the one who always got drunk with me and had a good time, and no we have not had sex. You people have dirty minds. No, Ambrose and I may have kissed a few times, but we both agreed that it was nothing more than that, it's only when we need to let something out when we might make-out or something, if we even had the time.

Yes, I have killed Strigoi before, I have the thirty seven Molnija marks to prove it-lets just say I get around a lot-, and they went down my back. Next time I get to kill one of those bastards, I'm going to make it so the tattoos go down my arms and stop at my wrists, thought it might look cool. I have a few that go down a little lower than my shoulders on my arms, but I'm getting there.

Back to the recent mission, Tatiana said the details would be ready on the plane. I was to do what I want when I want, I can leave whenever and I can't be expelled. She warned me not to be too crazy, she knows me so well.

I've actually met the queen on a few occasions. After my tenth Strigoi kill, she invited me to a private dinner at court. Nobody knew who I was when I got there, it was kind of weird, but I'm used to it now. I've traveled so much and visited so many Academys, you seem to not care what they think. I get so bored though, our classes were strict too. We were much more advanced then a regular Academy, we are both academically advanced and athletically as well. It's the only thing we do here.

I packed the only real clothes I had, which counted five t-shirts and two pairs of jeans, a few shirts, tank-tops, and some shoes. Not to say that I don't like them, but we normally wear work out clothes here. I packed my sports bra's and regular bra's and undies. I packed all the essentials I might need in Montana. I've been to the Academy before, there was an attack a few years ago and I hadn't gotten there in time to get most of them. I wasn't really at the Academy, mostly at the hideout where the Strigoi were hiding.

Now Tatiana wants me to pretend to be a student because she thinks there might be someone who is helping the Strigoi. Some people are real idiots, you know? Why would you even want to be near those disgusting creatures? I have so many scars from them, even a few on my neck, shaped as bite marks. I didn't need much more to prove of how monstrous they really were.

The letter had said that a jet would land in the air port on the campus tomorrow, it was already dinner time so after dinner I'm going to pack up some weapons, get some rest-because I know I won't be getting much after this- and get on the jet and fly to Montana tomorrow morning.

After scarfing down more food then most of the boys could, I ran up to the weaponry room and showed the guard my pass to take what I want.

I grabbed a few stakes and then some cool looking axes. You could here the guards chuckling and I gave them my best man-eater smile and they just laughed some more and my funny way of choosing things. I didn't care. I always like to take what looks cool.

I took a few big guns, then some small guns so I can carry them around the campus, never know when you might need them.

We also figured out how to charm some bullets, so I took a bunch of extra amo, knowing I'm going to need it. A charmed bullet won't kill a Strigoi, but it sure will hurt them a whole lot if you aim it in the right spot, so they won't heal as fast either, gives you enough time to stake them.

I love modern technology.

I packed as much as I can, I could tell most of the people at the Academy that I was a girl and I packed a lot of clothes and make-up, when really I had a small duffle bag of clothes and make-up and almost ten suitcases, and three duffle bags full of heavy metal and bullets, even a grenade. You just never know!

One thing that I always kept with me was my teddy bear Marshmallow. Yes, is still sleep with my stuffed bear that I got from my father when I was born. I've never seen him, like most dhampir, I never met my father, he must have been Turkish considering I look nothing like my mother, who I haven't seen since I was seven.

The next morning I woke up at six o'clock, lets just say that I'm not a morning person. Some people who liked to wake up that early on a Saturday saw me and immediately stayed away from my path. I had barely just took a shower and was going down to get me some good tasting glazed donuts and coffee. The jet didn't come until 8 o'clock. But I had to be able to be ready for meeting new people, high and mighty people at that. Tatiana knew I wasn't a morning person, she should know I'm going to be cranky now. Nice going queen.

I loaded onto the jet and groaned as I cuddled in my blanket and hugged Marshmallow to my chest. Soon, I fell asleep to the sound of a flying jet heading to a new place to live.

When I woke up it was because I was jolted awake from the bounce of the jet as it hit the ground. I was here.

"Welcome Hunter Hathaway, we have awaited your arrival," said an older woman with short silver hair who you could obviously tell was a dhampir.

"No need for formalities." I laughed. "Call me Rose."

"Well, Rose, I'm Alberta, it's nice to meet you." I smiled as she escorted me to the headmistress' office.

After we had gotten to the office I entered without knocking and saw an even older woman who looked like she had a permanent stick up her ass and couldn't get it out even with giant pliers.

"Hello Hunter." She said in a noisily voice and I knew I was always going to be annoyed of it. "My name is Headmistress Kirova. I know about you and what you do, so I agreed on Queen Tatiana's offer to keep you here. We hope you take to us kindly and have your job finished soon." She said. You could obviously tell she was both intimidated and unhappy at my presence.

"Here's the letter Tatiana gave to me. Understand, I do what I want when I want. I do things differently than you, so don't expect me to go easy on you." I said with an intimidating smile and gave her the letter. "Now, may I have my schedule? I plan on walking around tomorrow and I want to start on Monday, I also need a map of the school. I have to get myself acquainted with the area along with the people. Please tell them of my arrival and that I can go where I want. And I won't need most of the exercise classes, I can keep up my own workout, but I will go to most just to humor you. Also, please make sure that every guardian knows about my conditions, I cannot be expelled or have detention, I have work to do and I cannot be bothered with such trivial things like behavior issues, which I've heard I have." She seemed shocked at my demanding tone but handed me my schedule. I looked to see I was taking a lot of senior classes.

"Thank you Kirova, now if you excuse me, I need to get my bags to my room and unpack. Oh, what room do I have? I need one to myself so I may not be disturbed and can go and do things without suspicion. Thank you." I said again as she handed me a key with a room number on it.

I walked out and saw that Alberta had heard most of the conversation. I could see some other students who looked at me with shock, I guess it wasn't every day that a new student could demand whatever they wanted.

That's the perk of being a Hunter.

Alberta showed me around at I think the most amusing part about it was when we walked through the cafeteria.

All speaking came to a stop when they saw me. Who knows why they seemed so surprised. Maybe it was that I was new. Or, maybe it was the scars that went down my arms, and the scars on my face.

Yah, people seem to like to stare at those.

Alberta finally showed me my room and my bags had already been brought to my room. "The other Guardians wanted to ask, what exactly do you have to do at your school?"

"We train, we eat, we train, and we sleep. That's about it; we are much more academically advanced too. I know ten different languages and speak them fluently. We probably even train harder than you. Plus, almost no rules at the school. If two students have a disagreement, we normally settle it with a fight. Fists only is how it goess, but some kid's get a little to over the top and bring knives or something. I got this scar," I pointed to a small scar on my right arm, "from blocking and someone had stabbed me with a butter knife."

She seemed shocked. "How can you be so barbaric?" she asked. I don't think she meant it personally, but I understood what she meant. We can get a little over the top. The bitch that stabbed me made it so I could train for two months.

"It came gradually. After seeing so much death, a little fight doesn't scare you."

She nodded. "Well, if you need anything I'll be in the guardian dorms. School starts eight on Monday."

"You guys are on a nocturnal schedule right?" she nodded again, her short hair swaying.

She soon left me to my room and I made sure that I had everything. I did a mental check on everything I brought and found that they took my grenade. BASTARDS!

I ran down to the Headmistress' office and slammed the door open, not caring that she was talking to another student.

"Where is it!" I yelled. She looked infuriated with the outburst and intrusion.

"Miss Hathaway-"

"You!" I said pointing to the tall red head dhampir who was getting ratted by Kirova. "Get out." I said and pointed to the door. He seemed slightly frightened as he stared at my scars. "Now!" he quickly ran to the door and closed it behind him. I would have thought he was kind of cute if I wasn't already furriated.

"Miss Hathaway, you can't-"

"I can do whatever the hell I please. Now, where is it?"

"What?" but by her face I could tell she knew what I was talking about.

"Unless somebody broke through your security, I don't think I can misplace a damned BOMB!" I made sure I wasn't loud enough so others outside the room could hear me clearly unless they were to put their ear to the door.

"You don't need-"

"Give it to me! It's mine! I brought it here for a reason, I need the damned grenade. Or so help me I will blow this place up my a mini gun." She seemed slightly frightened by my insinuation.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Guardian Alto? Um, I need the object you retrieved from the suitcase back." She listened a little longer and then hung up the phone.

I knock on the door came a few minutes later and I flew the door open. An old guy who was probably only like forty something was holding my box that had my grenade.

"Thank you!" I yelled as I grabbed it out of his hands with glee and ran from the room. I could here him yelling after me but Kirova quickly stopped him. I don't think he knew exactly who I was, but that's okay. I'll let Kirova handle it.

After that, I walked in my room and set up everything, hid all my weapons in my closet, cabinets and drawers.

After that I grabbed a sports bra and some running shorts for the gym. I checked the map before leaving and I locked my door. I'm going to have to add a few extra chains to it. I need to make sure nobody could get in easily.

Okay Rose. Get ready; it's time for you to blend in.

**How did you like it? I liked how I was able to write so much! I wanted to make sure I got something in about the title of the chapter you know? Okay, well, please review and I hope you keep reading! thanks**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope you like my story! Sorry that this one is going to be kind of short. It's just a filler before the next chapter**

Chapter 2: Training

RPOV

Blending didn't work as easy as I wanted it to. But it wasn't entirely my fault. These people train like weaklings.

I was just doing some warm up laps, around ten laps witch was about 2 miles before I sprinted another 3 or maybe 4, I kind of lost track. When I finished I was sweating kind of hard but it was ok in the harsh winds that were blowing. Luckily I had but up my hair in a tight high ponytail.

After that I went to the punching bag and I practiced with my punches and kicks. I forgot my gloves at my room so my fists were bloody and raw when I finished. I sighed and looked around to see that most of the others were starring at me. Why? I was just doing some normal training. Then it clicked. Hunters train harder and more barbaric than those that are training for being a Guardian.

I was sweating hard stretched out my body one more time. I wasn't exactly embarrassed but frustrated because I was too advanced.

"Are you new?" asked someone behind me. I swiftly turned around, slightly startled and I kicked their feet from under them on instinct.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I put my hand out to help the guy up.

He just smiled as he took my hand and lifted himself up. He was ok look wise. He had red shaggy hair and nice freckles. He was pretty tall. Then again, I'm short for a dhampir.

"Yes, I am new. Just got in today. Names Rose." I said giving my best man-eater smile. He smiled back giving me a cocky grin.

"The names Mason. Mason Ashford. I'm quite known here. I think it will be nice to get to know you." We talked a little as I did some pull ups and chin ups and we made jokes about my godly strength and he made a few comments at my looks. I would always just say how he wishes he could get me.

So I'd say that was fine.

But then someone started to get me mad.

Some girl decided it would be fun to say how week the new girl is.

Mason started talking back, I guess her name is Meredith. Well she seemed to give big doe eyes like she hasn't done anything wrong. But I don't need him to defend me.

"If you think you're such a big shot, why not just fight me?" my animal instincts kicked in when I said that. I was an animal, I was a highly dangerous animal that the queen wanted to keep hidden.

"Bitch, like you could take me." She hissed back. She had no idea what I was capable of does she? Of course not, nobody here does.

So I did what I would do at my old school. I forgot the bullshit rules and stuck to my own. And I punch her, straight in the face.

She was knocked out cold on the floor. People seemed to stare at me even more.

Crap. I didn't mean to hit her that hard, I didn't even hit her that hard, but you could see the blood dripping out of her nose and I probably broke her nose too.

"Can you take her to the nurses office? I need to wrap up my hand." I had forgotten to fix my hand when I finished my punching bags so they were still bloody and raw and I wanted to fix it asap since I just took her out and made my hand slightly worse. Mason nodded as he picked her up and I grabbed my gym bag and went into the showers.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" I heard someone yell as I walked out of the locker rooms dressed in nice jeans that hugged my hips well and a black t-shirt that fit me in all the right places.

"Yes Alto?" it was the guy from earlier, the one with my bomb.

"You cannot injure another student like you did!" his face was red with anger.

"She asked for it, she told me to fight, and that's what I did." I said and walked away to get some rest for me exploring tomorrow.

"We are not done here Hathaway!"

Yes we were. He doesn't get it yet that I'm the boss here. I just happen to be the best.

But I couldn't get to cocky right now, I had a mission to deal with.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review! Will update again sooon! I LOVE DIMITRI BELIKOV!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I've decided what pair I wanted and its not Dimitri! I know you all might be heartbroke, but I'm not giving it away! I wont add it to the character thing for the summary and I'm not going to openly tell you on the stories, but I know you'll be able to figure it out. Hope you guys like the chapter! I'm mostly really going to put this in Roses point of view, but if you want me to put other POV's on here just tell me and I will. BTW I do not own Vampire Academy, this is the only time I'm going to say this because I tend to forget to put it on here. **

Chapter 3: School

RPOV

I didn't need to go to these classes, I'm a senior and these classes are still to lower for me. But I couldn't sleep in this class, partly because I wanted to check how the students were, and partly because this was Stan Alto's class.

He was getting angrier as I dozed off, but was still partly paying attention. He when he always asked me one of the "hardest" questions and I answered it correctly without pause, he didn't take it well. But I didn't get what his problem was! I was doing good in his class! Did he want me to answer wrong or something? Can you note the sarcasm I'm giving?

I shared a class with the Mason guy I met the other day too. He partnered up with me but I told him I was sitting out today, the teacher yelled at me for sitting there doing nothing but I told him to call Kirova and when he did he went red with embarrassment as I'm sure Kirova told them my conditions. He was angry, but if Kirova said it, it means law to those who work here.

It's not that I really wanted to sit out, I haven't fought since Saturday, and even then it was just a punch. I'm used to getting in a spat almost every day. I love the adrenaline rush and how good it feels to fight, and I didn't want to hurt anyone here. Maybe I do… but I shouldn't. I decided not to make these people's job _totally_ miserable. But that didn't mean I'd go easy on them.

Also, I wanted to watch how people fought. You could tell that they were fighting off of scripts. The guardians told them to do something and they would, they thought they were improving their fighting. When they reach the real world, they'll realize how no matter how many cool moves or maneuvers they learn, it's all about getting them down before they get you. Training is good, but you need to learn your strengths and weaknesses yourself, and not from teachers.

After class, Mason seemed to have something on his mind and he kept glancing at me. Finally I got annoyed and snapped at him, asking him what the hell was wrong.

"Were those Molnija marks I saw when you were exercising the other day? Was it seriously all over your back?"

I forgot about that. When I wear my sports bra with my hair up, you can see most of the tattoos on my neck and back. I slowly nodded. It wasn't that many when you think about it. To me I feel like I should have killed more since I was only 10 when I killed my first Strigoi. I could have done so much better, I should be beyond 50. I'm still reaching 40!

"How… how many are there?" he asked stunned.

"Not many…" I didn't want to tell him I had thirty-eight marks. I know I said thirty-seven before, but I was doing a patrol in the city that was a few miles out from the borders of the Academy and saw a Strigoi roaming around. I tried to get information out of him but I could tell he didn't know anything, he was only barely changed. He was a human before and you could tell that he wasn't used to his new abilities.

"Not many?! They covered the top of your back, shoulders, and neck!" Mason exclaimed and a few bystanders had looked our way in confusion and I gave Mason a look that told him to shut up.

"Not many." I stated again as I walked into the gym for training.

******** lunch time*******

I had my suspicions on someone. And I needed to confirm it or deny it as soon as possible.

Ever heard of the Ozera's? Very famous name, very known, but not exactly for the best reason.

Christian Ozera is on my ray-dar for right now. His parents were turned Strigoi and wanted to turn him when he was little. But his aunt, Natasha Ozera, had been able to fight them off until guardians showed up. That fight had caused a constant reminder of the horrible day for her on her face.

You never know when it comes with him. So many rumors surround him that it makes me slightly suspicious. He could be trying to avenge his parents. Helping the Strigoi to get into the Academy, try and take down all the people that made fun of him his whole life. He could even want to turn like his parents. Wanting some way to remember them. But I need at least one conversation with him and I will most likely have my decision.

I watched as he didn't enter the cafeteria, but started to walk to the other side of the campus. I slowly followed him, turned a few times so it made it look like I wasn't really following, but just lost so anyone who happened to be watching me would think I'm just the new kid looking for the cafeteria or something.

It was strange, I saw him go into the church, of all places. I went inside and saw that the priest wasn't there. Wow, they certainly keep this place guarded. No wonder Christian comes here, no one to watch him, even though that's slightly suspicious, it's nice to be by yourself every once and a while.

I didn't see him in the church, so I knew there must be an attic or a basement. I never liked either, but I decided to search the attic first, you never see much happen in attics in scary movies, it's always the basement. If I could, I never want to be in a basement.

And yes, that means even I can be creeped out by things. Well I guess that's what you get for living a nightmare and watching only scary movies in your free time.

When I walked up to the attic, I saw Christian sitting on the window seat.

"Well, are you going to stand there, or introduce yourself?" he asked, not looking my way. I knew he must have heard me walk up here; I didn't try to be quite.

"I don't know why I should."

"This was my place first, if you want to join the pity party then you need to get the hats." I almost laughed. But I didn't because then he looked at me with those ice blue eyes and I was stuck there, as if frozen. "So it's true."

"That the new dhampir looks like she was carved, yet still looks beautiful." I wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or an insult, so I brushed it off instead.

"I wouldn't say carved, but I sure have a few scratch marks." I retorted back.

Then he surprised me, and I don't get surprised much. He stood up and slowly walked towards me. Even though I was slightly curious, I crossed my arms over my chest and gave a warning stance. I was in no mood to be messed with. I'm never in a mood to be messed with. He reached out his hand, I don't know why I didn't slap it away. His face was merely inches from mine and his hand rested on my cheek, it rubbed the scar from under my right eye, I didn't faze.

He chuckled. "You are very stubborn aren't you?" he smiled and I felt his breath on my face, must have eaten a mint because it smelt like mint. Actually, all of him smelt like mint. I kind of liked it.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Not at all." Why was I feeling like this? I'm not supposed to be distracted; I need to know who this guy is.

We stood there for a few moments, just starring at each others eyes. Not sure how long we were there. It couldn't have been too long because the bell that signaled that we were to get to class hadn't rung. Even if it did, I didn't care, I don't have to go to that stupid class anyway.

Now I didn't care, he was too close to me and my breathing was becoming shallow. I couldn't stop starring at his blue eyes. It was almost like they went right thru me, could see all of me and who I am.

"So who is the mysterious Rose Hathaway?" he murmured.

"Who is Christian Ozera?" I asked and stepped away, out of his hand. He seemed to be surprised by the loss of a person standing in front of him. I couldn't deal with guys, especially one that's on my watch list.

"Is that why you came here?" he seemed almost angered. I didn't say anything, not exactly sure what he meant. "To see the Strigoi boy? See if the rumors are true? Well I'm on holy ground, I'm obviously not one of them." He hissed out. Now my suspicion was slowly faded. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn't want to be one of them. He hated them, probably as much as I do.

"So that's why you go to church? So you can have a show that you aren't going to turn? You wanted a pity party? Then have one. I'm not coming." I started to turn. I got what I want. I can go now. I felt his hand grab my elbow witch made me stop. I had to stop my self from grabbing him and flipping him over like I normally would. He wasn't my enemy, at least not yet.

"It might be for show, but what about you? Keeping up a tough front so nobody will want to talk to you? For what, I know that guys would definitely talk to you if you weren't such a hard ass."

"I'm not here for fun, dumbass."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hopefully, you'll never find out." I ripped my arm out of his grip and walked away. It wasn't him, he was just another brat royal who thought that everything was his way or the highway. He needed to think through his thoughts.

And I'm not that much of a hard ass. Well I am to these people, but you should see how serious people are back at my Academy.

I skipped the rest of the school day, I was really pissed and didn't feel like taking it out on another person, no need for them to get hurt when they didn't do anything, at least nothing to me.

So instead I just walked to my room and changed into my workout outfit and headed to the gym.

I need to get this done with so I can get back, I don't need this. I don't need anything here, this sucks.

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you like the chapter. How did you like my intro to Christian? I'm going to introduce others, don't worry. And if you are wondering, Rose will end up going back to her old Academy before she graduates, I'm not sure whether to make this a happy ending or not but I will inform you sooner or later. Please review and I hope to update soon. I LOVE DIMITRI BELIKOV!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I know some of you might have figured the pairing. I made it obvious. And if you don't like it then tough. Well, I'm not going to base my story on the pairing so if you can handle it then you should be fine, this story is based on rose and her life all together, not just her love life. I hope you guys like the story.**

Chapter 4: Getting a Clue

RPOV

I was still a little mad from early, not sure why though. I normally can let things go, but I can hold a grudge if I wanted, and I just wanted to forget today. I hadn't gotten anywhere in my mission and I didn't want to have to stay here any longer.

So tonight I thought I'd go hunting. Not like I wouldn't everynight, but I wanted to sleep in tomorrow so I thought I would stay out a little longer than I did last night.

When I got out of the gate area and started walking towards the nearest town, my stomach grumbled and I cursed myself for not eating dinner.

When I finally entered the town, I scrunched up my face in disgust. I never really liked human towns, they always smell of BO and alcohol, not that I don't like a little drink now and then, but I never let myself get too far as to where I couldn't defend myself properly.

I was walking down an alley when a arm came around my waste and I smiled. I looked pretty hot in my tight jeans and tank-top. So I wasn't surprised a Stigoi got me so soon.

"Hey pretty dhampir, what's a little blood whore like you doing out here?" I surpressed a gag when I felt his breath on my neck.

"Just looking for a little fun…" I said seductively and I heard them chuckle.

"Well, you definitely found some."

"Yep. I sertainly did." I hissed out as I plunged the stake into his leg. He seemed surprised as he yelled loudly and I turned around and punched him in the face.

In only a few minutes I had him pinned and was torturing him.

"Do you know about the band of Strigoi who are going to attack the Academy?" I hissed out.

"Why would I tell you bitch."

"Wrong answer." I said as I plunged the stake into his shoulder and separated his sholder blade from his collar bone.

"Okay, yes, I know something."

"What?"

"They want to do it soon."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

I made a large cut on his cheek with the stake and he screemed.

"They are all men from what I've heard. Really old. Want all of them to die. You guys."

"When?"

"I don't know."

I plunged the stake into his chest, but not his heart.

"When?"

"I don't know! I can't say!" I ripped his stomach. "I don't! But everyone says soon. And they said they have a moroi on the inside."

"Do you know who?"

"No! I've only heard the rumors! But I heard that Strigoi from all over the world are coming."

He was weak, I barely did anything to him and he blabbed like I would let him live.

"Thanks, I don't need you anymore." I said and he screamed as I finally plunged the stake into his heart. I dialed up the Alchemyst number that Tatiana gave me and told them where it was.

I think I got enough for tonight. Now I know we weren't dealing with anyone. We were dealing with the most deadliest and oldest Strigoi out there. I'm going to need back up. I'll call Tatiana tomorrow morning. But I'm going to look around. Now I'm almost positive it's a Moroi that is siding with the Stigoi, all I have to do is find who. That was going to be a little difficult. If only I could find a Strigoi who was actually in the group. And it's supposedly all men. Idiots.

I went back to the Academy very tired. And before my head could even hit the pillow, the lights went out.

**I'm sorry it's so short, it was only a filler for right now and I'll try and make another chapter as soon as I can. I LOVE DIMITRI BELIKOV AND OTHERS. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**My dad is going berserk on me because I have an A- in one of my classes. Idk what his problem is so now I can only go on the computer for a half an hour on weekdays and I use that time to watch anime. You know that I like updating randomly but now I can only update on the weekends. Sorry to say!**

Chapter 5: A lot Can Happen In a Day

RPOV

I was really tired so I wasn't surprised that I had missed all my morning classes and it was almost lunch time. I cursed because I didn't get much time to do a few warm-ups. But I did go to the gym and ran a few laps to get my legs awake and one hundred chin-ups and pull-ups. About then did I hear the bell signaling that it was time for lunch. Finally, I was starving.I quickly got dressed and applied a little bit of eyeliner. I still need to blend, plus there is no shame in looking good.

When I made to the cafeteria I saw Mason waving me over. I grabbed my food and smiled at him as I walked towards him and the others he was sitting with. When I sat down, you could tell that the others were slightly intimidated, I didn't really look like the nicest person, I'm not really a nice person either, so I understood the looks and stares I got from the other students in the academy.

"Hey Rose, where were you this morning? I didn't see you at all."

"I slept in, had a long night." I said brushing it off. I didn't need these classes anyway. I'm probably not going to show up to the afternoon classes. I need to hunt more, find more info. I had until about 6'oclock before the sun started to come up and I would have to time to hunt them down. Why did Moroi have to make my job harder than it should be?

"Guys, this is Rose. Obviously, she only just got in a few days ago. Rose, this is Lissa," She was okay, it was easy to recognize her as a Dragomir. A royal, ugh I hate those. But by the way she is you could tell she is much more humble than most and I knew that we wouldn't be bumping heads too much. She looks to shy and nice to offend someone anyway. "Dimitri," he was hot to say the least. He had shoulder length hair and tan skin and really dark brown eyes. He was a dhampir and I saw he was holding hands with Lissa. That must be a real scandal, I'm surprised word hadn't hit my academy by then. You could tell he took his duty very serious, a little too serious if you ask me. "Eddie," he had ashy blonde hair and light chocolate eyes. He was nice on the eyes and I couldn't say he was ugly, but nothing I'd go for, especially because of the blonde girl who looked a little younger holding his arm. "Jill," she was the one who was with Eddie, she must be a Dragomir too, but by the way they act, you could tell they didn't know it. She might be a bastard child. "and Mia." He finished. Mia looked like a doll. With her perfect blonde ringlets and baby blue eyes. She was definitely a Moroi, but not a royal. They way she looked at Mason, you could see the love and adoration in her eyes. She slightly glared at me because Masons focused was on my for the moment.

"It's nice to meet you Rose, where did you come from?" asked Lissa. I know she didn't mean it, but you have to say, it kind of sounded like she was talking to an alien, well I guess I kind of looked like one.

"Rose, what is that?" Mason said pointing at my neck. On instinct I put my hand on my neck and realized my hair was put and I was wearing a regular bra and a t-shirt. With my hair up it was obvious to see the many molnija marks on my neck. This wasn't going to end well. The others seemed to notice them too.

"Are those _molnija _marks?" Eddie asked astonished. Everyone on the other side had gotten up to look at the back of my neck. I put my hand on my neck to try and block them.

"How many are _on_ there?" Mason asked.

"Not that many, now can you please stop, it's uncomfortable to have everyone breathing down my neck." I scowled, stood up, grabbed my food and pushed everyone out of the way. Not knowing exactly where I was going, I needed to get away from them, it wasn't helping that they wanted to only see the things that make me so different, it's ruining my mission. I needed to blend in with everyone else and it's not working how I wanted it to.

I was eating all my food and finally I decided to zone out of my own personal thoughts when I ran out of food on my plate. I saw a nearby trash can and dumped my paper plate in it.

When I took in my surroundings, I was surprised to see I was at the front of the church. I was about to walk in when I heard a voice. And I instantly hid behind a bush.

"Obviously, It has to be her." The person was on the phone as they walked by my hiding spot. I couldn't risk getting caught behind here so I didn't dare look to see who it was. "No, I can handle it, it won't interfere with the plan… Yes, the attack will be soon… yes I was able to weaken them… Does the agreement still stand, you promised me something for this." I then realized that this was the moroi! They had a deep voice so I knew it was a male, maybe a little older. I'm not sure what exactly everything he said meant. The Strigoi had been alerted that I was here, that much was for sure. Not much longer I heard the snap of a phone being shut and the person had walked away.

They were all right, there was a traitor among us, a Moroi traitor at that. I was to nervous to get up from my hiding spot. I wasn't afraid, I was just surprised. How would someone be as sick as to let Strigoi kill everyone here?

"Rose?" the voice had surprised me so when I heard it a instinctively grabbed the persons arm and flipped them over so that I had them pinned on their pack and I was on their chest. My elbows hands had both of their arms in a tight grip and I had pulled my small pistol out and at their head. The adrenaline was pushing through me so much that I didn't have enough time to see what my mistake was. I had let someone sneek up on me, then I panicked, not even seeing who it was.

When my vision was no longer clouded with the adrenaline I felt, I looked down to see one of the people I thought I wouldn't see for a while.

"Christian."

**Thank you all for reading my story! Who thinks I should do something in Christians point of view? I'm most likely going to update again. R and R. I LUV DIMITRI BELIKOV**


	7. Chapter 6

**I wanted to reply to one of my reviews from a guest…. If you would have checked my author notes like this one, I said before that I had amade a pairing but I did not want it to be a dimitrixrose one. But this story isn't based on its pairings anyway so I hope you will still read my story.**

Chapter 6: What?!

"R-Rose…" Christian stuttered under me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you not point a loaded gun at me? If it is loaded…" you could tell he was really nervous and wasn't sure exactly what was happening. I realized I was still on him and pointing a gun at him and quickly apologized.

I put the gun in my pocket and looked down at him. We were really close, really close. I felt a burning on my face and I stood up quickly. I didn't apologize though, I'm Rose Hathaway, I don't apologize to anyone.

"Why are you carrying a gun?!" he exclaimed and I grabbed his mouth to shut him up and pushed him down so no one could see us behind the giant bush.

"Shut up!" I yelled/whispered to him. "I have to carry this around. It's my job." It was now or never. If I told him, I could risk him getting killed. People don't know about us for a reason, and I'm not sure if he should know. If he were a dhampir it could be different, maybe I could recruit him, but he's not. He's a Moroi, and a royal at that! But he's already seen me and if I can't think of a good explanation for this than I might have to tell him anyway.

"Your job?" he said when I took my hand off his mouth.

"Yah…" I sighed. "I'm not a regular dhampir."

"Obviously. I could have been able to tell you that one." He scoffed. I was slightly irritated.

"Hey, Sparky, shut up." I said through gritted teeth, man this guy gets on my nerves. "I'm part of a secret group that was formed by the queen. When I was younger I was chosen to be apart of it. It's a group of dhampirs that are trained only to hunt and kill Strigoi. I've killed many since I was little and soon enough, when I graduate this year I'll finally get my official Hunters mark. I don't go by any other rules besides my own. I'm here on a mission, that's why I've skipped class and I could do whatever I wanted."

I took a while to explain. But he sat there and listened, never interrupting me though I could tell that he wanted to.

"So you came from a secret group? What's your mission? I mean, why did you have to come here?" at least he believed me, that was a relief.

"I've already told you too much, and you shouldn't get involved anymore. You should stay away from me, if anyone were to find out that you knew about my group, the queen could kill you."

"I'm not just going to quit on you. You have my interest… for now." He said with a smug smirk on his face. He wasn't helping at all.

"Just stay away unless you want to die." I said and turned around to leave. His next words surprised me.

"So it's true about your marks." My hand went to my neck and I still hadn't put my hair down.

"Like I said, it's my job."

"That doesn't mean they should force you to send your life constantly into dangerous situations. Those marks prove it, they only use you, and you're all alone, aren't you?"

What is he talking about? I'm a Hunter, of course I'm alone, and doesn't he get that? It's not like I chose to be this way, but I am so there is no point in changing it now.

"It doesn't matter; I'm saving countless of lives. I'm probably saving yours too. In a matter of time."

"Shouldn't what you want matter?"

"It's like I'm a guardian, except we think even less of ourselves. Stay out of it." I felt his breath on the back of my neck, then he started to trace the molnija marks.

"You need someone to trust, I can be that person."

"Have you listened to a word I've said?" I spun around to face him and was surprised to see that our faces were so close. He was much taller than me so I had to slightly tilt my head to look him in the eyes and his head leant down to meet my gaze. We starred at each other. "You can't… be involved. You shouldn't get hurt because I might want something selfish like a friend. It would be best if you just didn't remember what I told you at all."

"Is that really what you want Rose? For me to forget? What do you want me to forget exactly? You? Or maybe just what you told me?"

"Everything, don't get involved." My voice stopped and he started to come even closer, he made it so I was in eye level to him and our lips were so close…

"Rose… you can trust me." He whispered. Our lips were only a centimeter away…

Then the bell rang for afternoon classes. The sound snapped me out of my haze and I backed away from him.

"No. Just forget about everything." I left without a word. I needed to get into town while it was still dark.

I was hoping for something a little more difficult than last night so I can have some fun, get my frustration out. It was time to have some fun.

**I hope that was enough for not updating during the week! I hope you liked the chapter! And I know how I had said that the story isn't about the pairing and I still mean that. But I like to have some fun with the pairing cause I totally ship it. Please review! Love you guys**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiiiii hope you like the chapter! **

Chapter 7: Christian's POV

I heard about her, the girl with the scars. Everyone has been talking about her, not to me, but I can hear the whispers.

During lunch, I went to my usual spot, the church attic. I could feel someone watching me, maybe even following me, but I brushed it off quickly. Why would anyone want to follow me?

But when I had sat down in my window seat, I heard the footsteps at the stairs and knew my suspicions were correct. Someone was indeed following me here.

I heard the door open, but didn't bother to look. I had a good guess of who it was.

"Well, are you going to stand there, or introduce yourself?" I asked, not looking away from the night sky.

"I don't know why I should." I resisted the urge to laugh; I can tell she's just as stubborn as she looks.

"This was my place first, if you want to join the pity party then you need to get the hats." I smirked. She was about to laugh when I looked at her. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the rumors were true. We stood their frozen, starring into each others eyes. Those brown eyes held something… "So it's true."

"What is?"

"That the new dhampir looks like she was carved, yet still beautiful." I could tell she wasn't sure how to take it. I meant it as a compliment, but I didn't need to tell her that.

"I wouldn't say carved, but I sure have a few scratch marks." She retorted. I couldn't help but smiled slightly.

I think it surprised us both when I started walking towards her, she crossed her arms giving a threatening stance, but I didn't think she would hit me, yet. I reached out my hand slowly, waiting for her to hit away and say some rude comment, but it never came. We were so close, and now my hand rested on her cheek, I rubbed my thumb under a small scar under her right eye. What had she gone through? She didn't move though, and I wasn't sure to be happy or afraid.

"You are very stubborn aren't you?" I smiled and sighed slightly. Or breaths were slightly mingling together and she smelt so wonderful, like vanilla. I think I might try some vanilla cookies later. The scent was so breath taking; I'm surprised I didn't kiss her to see if she tasted like vanilla too.

"Yes, is there a problem?" she whispered out. Maybe she was as breathless as I was.

"Not at all." She was feisty and I liked it, I'm not sure why though. My insides felt warm, my hand was burning from the contact.

We starred for a while, both in a trance of the other. But then, the horrible sound of a bell started ringing and brought us back to reality. I realized that both our breaths were shallow and her eyes pierced me deeply. He scars fascinated me.

"So who is this mysterious Rose Hathaway?" I murmured softly.

"Who is Christian Ozera?" she suddenly stepped back and I was surprised and still dazed at the loss of contact. My hand still burnt, but now it was more pain then pleasure. I wanted to touch her again. Then the question really hit me and I was angry now.

"Is that why you came here?" I hissed out. She didn't say anything and that didn't help so I pushed on. "To see the Strigoi boy? See if the rumors are true? Well I'm on holy ground, I'm obviously not one of them." Why couldn't she be different? Something flashed through her eyes, but I didn't care anymore. She wasn't different from the rest of them.

"So that's why you go to church?" the question startled me, it came out of the blue. "So you can have a show that you aren't going to turn? You want a pity party? Then have one. I'm not coming." What she said surprised me; it was what I had always been thinking. I didn't want them to think I'll turn. It's like I needed to prove to them. She started to turn away but I softly grabbed her elbow. I wasn't done yet, her words angered me, and I didn't truly mean to say what I did.

"It might be for show, but what about you? Keeping up a tough front so nobody will want to talk to you? For what, I know that guys would definitely talk to you if you weren't such a hard ass."

He next words startled me more than mine did. "I'm not here for fun, dumbass."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hopefully, you'll never find out." She ripped her arm away and stomped out of the church. I sighed and put my hand through my hair. Why am I such a douche bag?

For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I hadn't seen her anywhere for the rest of the day, not even at dinner. Where could she be? Was it my fault?

Then the question from earlier popped into my head again.

Who is this mysterious Rose Hathaway?


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry update last weekend! It was my birthday and I got a new kindle fire HD so I was on it all weekend and never really went onto the computer. I promise I won't do that anymore! Or at least I'll try not to **** I hope you like the chapter and please review when your done reading! Also, this may kind of short, it will probably be just a filler. Tomorrow I might update a longer chapter. On with the story!**

Chapter 8: Having Fun

It was still very dark when I reached the town that took about 2 hour drive there. Well more like one and a half considering how fast I was going. I'm surprised a cop hadn't pulled me over. It would have been nice to do a little movie action with the police chasing me. Either that or I could test how well my innocence is, I've been known for my good acting, I've gotten out of almost all my speeding tickets.

I parked next to a club and I stepped out with a smile. I was wearing a tight black dress that clung to all my curves and I looked hot. Any Strigoi would die to have. That is if they weren't already dead.

After only about twenty minutes of dancing, I was soon looking into the red eyes of a Strigoi. They were leading me outside and I pretended that I was very drunks my tripping and giggling every few moments.

When the Strigoi got me outside and into the dark alley way-has anyone else noticed how suspicious this is? I mean, it seems like there is a dark creepy ally way next every club/bar-I pulled out my stake and started to attack.

I had caught him by surprise, I took my chance and lunged at him. I had gotten a good hit with my stake on his right shoulder. But his surprise didn't last to long and he easily blocked my move from hitting his heart. As we kept fighting, I realized he was much older than the one I had fought last time. I'm expecting he knew something, so I uped my game a little bit.

I got a major scrape on his cheek and he growled loudly in response. He was slightly distracted so I swept his legs from under him and landed on him hard. I jammed my stake into his wrist and then his other so it would be harder for him to grip something, like my neck. I had him pinned, and now it was time for the questioning.

"What do you know about the planned attack on the Academy that's close by."

"What are you talking about Bitch." He spit in my face and I just smiled menacing at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I already got some info on the last Strigoi I killed. So you better hurry up." I said as I slowly dug my stake into his face. He screamed out as the pain hit him and he thrashed around, trying to get me off him, but I wouldn't get down that easily. I took the stake out of his face.

"Like I said before, what do you know?"

"I'm just an ally, so to speak. I don't know much. It's all the elders in the world, they are here together." I dug my stake into his left shoulder. He screamed again.

"I already knew that." Well partially. I didn't know it was so many. "I wanted to know who, when and why."

"I don't know anything. Even if I did, like I would tell you." He hissed out. I smiled. I then pierced the stake just above his heart.

"Got any last words, monster?"

"Okay, the wolves. It's because of the wolves."

"What are the wolves?" I asked.

"I don't know, that's all I know. I can't tell you."

"Too bad." Then I finished him off. After I called the Alchemist I drove back to the Academy with more questions than answers.

What did he mean by wolves? And why did they need so many elders to get in? How would they get in? Are humans involved? Why did so many Strigoi know about it? How come the Academy didn't know anything about it. I needed to look up some things.

When I got back to my room, I called up the Hunters and told them I need some help. The were surprised, I've never asked for help, which means this is very serious. They asked for an update and I told them what had happened. I asked if they could look up our files and the Alchemists history, maybe even some legends. I needed to know why the Strigoi were so worried about these "wolves."

I had a restless sleep that night. I only ended up getting a few hours of sleep. But I fell asleep with a smile. I DID have some fun tonight though.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, I'm hoping to make this one long! Hope you all like it. **** please review. **

Chapter 9: New Guys

RPOV

I woke up to a small knock on the door, I had accidentally left my blinds open so the sun was shining brightly through the window which made my eyes squint. I wasn't used to the sunlight. God damned. Who needs to wake me up this early? I looked at the clock to see it was noon for humans. I had only gotten a few hours a sleep.

I threw my door open to reveal a very scared boy in front of me. I could tell he was a hunter.

"Hey Rose!" I heard from behind him and looked to see Ambrose.

"Ambrose… what the hell! You know I hate being woken up."

"You were the one who asked for us. You should have seen the look on some of the hunters faces! The famous Rose Hathaway actually needs help on a mission! I never thought I'd see the day." Ambrose joked. The boy looked slightly terrified, he probably had heard about me. Hell, every hunter or hunter in training has heard about me.

"Shut it, I'll give you the details when I wake up." I said and slammed the door in their face. I heard them talk for a second as I closed my blinds and snuggled into my blanket. I heard their footsteps fading and my eyes started to droop. I was so exhausted.

Then another knock came to the door. I wouldn't be surprised if my body was engulfed in hatred fire as my eyes snapped open and I glared at the door.

Another knock.

I got out of bed because I knew it wouldn't be easy to get rid of them when they knew I was in here. I stomped to the door and threw it open.

"I told you guys that-" I started to yell until I saw exactly who was at the door.

It was Christian.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too." He mumbled.

"Aren't you tired? Moroi are sensitive to the sun. What the hell are you doing here? You could have passed out on the walk here. You stupid idiot, get in here. I'll get you some water." I hissed out as I pulled his arm and threw him inside my large dorm.

He was surprised at my force and was barely able to catch himself as he tumbled to the floor. I walked out of the room cursing. What did he need that was so important? I needed sleep just like everyone else. I had barely been able to make it back to the Academy by 9 AM human time. The sun was up high in the sky and I was tired, now I was being woken up by a bunch of dumbasses.

I walked back into the room with a glass of water and a piece of toast for both of us. Christian was sitting there awkwardly on my couch.

"So why the hell are you here?" I asked as I sat down next to him. I grabbed my brush and was now trying to get the stupid rats out of my bed head. I growled at my hair. Christian chuckled and I glared at him.

"Where were you earlier?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"No, but I came by and you weren't here and you weren't in the gym either." He seemed kind of embarrassed.

"Did you need to tell me something or what? I could be asleep right now." I said harshly. I wasn't a morning person.

"Sorry for bothering you…"

"Well you already got me up and trying to fix my stupid hair. I could kill you for this. Maybe I should, considering how much you know." I said with a sigh and chucked my brush at the wall. On impact it shattered into pieces. Crap, I'm going to have to get another one.

"I wanted to know everything. It's been eating me since you've told me and I couldn't sleep." He admitted.

"Well, if you must know, then I was working last night. And like I said, I can't tell you anything."

"Who were those guys at your door earlier?"

"More Hunters." I said. "Now get out, I need sleep too you know."

I was about to get up when I felt hands grip my shoulders. It took all my control not to break his arms.

Then he kissed me.

**Okay, its not as long as I wanted it to be, but I sware that the next chapter will be really long! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Like I promised, I will make this as long as I can! Hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 10: No Time

This wasn't just any kiss. To say it felt amazing would be an understatement. I think this was the only time in my life where I felt nothing. I didn't need to. His raw emotions were clearly shown through the passion he put into the kiss. This wasn't just any ordinary kiss, this was panty-dropping, knee buckling kiss that would probably be imprinted into my mind.

Not to say that I haven't kissed anyone. I've kissed plenty of guys. Some I don't even know the names of. On missions, the point of a hunter is that the royal court owns you, which also includes your body. If you need to give up your body for your mission, then you will damn well sell your soul for a mission.

But I wasn't thinking about missions, or Ambrose, or the Queen. Right now the only things on my mind were Christian, Christians hands, and Christians lips on mine. But my fantasy will soon be over when his moan had interrupted my daze.

What was I doing? How could I do this? I didn't have time for boy's, or boy problems. I needed to focus on the mission. I can't be distracted by trivial things like love. There was no need to be mixed up into stupid stuff like that.

I pushed him away and he seemed surprised. Why was I feeling so indecisive inside? These mixed emotions were bubbling up and threatening to come out. I couldn't let that happen. My voice barely a whisper, "Get out."

"Rose wh-" I looked at him. He shut up as I stood up and pointed at the door. I could feel the wetness running down my cheeks but I didn't know why. Why was I crying?

"GET OUT!" I yelled and he reluctantly stood and walked out of the room.

I stuffed my face into my pillow as I could hear the echo of his steps down the hall and going outside. Stupid me, I should have made him take an umbrella. It's still sunny out.

I was too tired right now. I needed some sleep before I had to wake up again and go to the gym to talk with Ambrose and whoever that guy is.

Why was I doing this to myself? I'm letting myself feel like a regular teenage girl. But I'm not, I' a highclass Hunter who just happens to be 17.

I sighed once again and let myself try to sleep…

I had gotten practically no sleep last night. I had texted Ambrose to meet me at the gym. I didn't bother telling him where it is because I'm sure he already knows. Hunters always know where everything is in the area they are at. I wonder how good this boy is.

When I walked into the gym, I was greeted by two shirtless guys who were doing warm-ups. Both had hot abs.

"Okay guys, I'll inform you of everything. I didn't tell the Queen everything so I know you don't know." They nodded and we all sat down in the middle of the gym. Everyone was in school so I didn't have to worry so much about people walking in on us.

"So a few nights ago, I went hunting and found out that a bunch of elders are banning together and plan on making an attack on this academy. According to what I got, they are really old Strigoi from all around the world and they have a Moroi on the inside. I've caught wind of him. I almost caught him once." I said thinking of the time I heard the phone call. "I can faintly remember his voice but that's it. The objective now is to find the Moroi first. We need to make sure they don't break the wards. You will be the ones focusing on that part of the mission. I'm going to keep investigating with the Strigoi. I need to find out where they are coming from. I'm going to make sure all of them die before they can come even close to this school." I said.

"I'm not sure if we can fully trust what a Strigoi said, even if you did torture them." Said the boy. "Oh, my name is Daniel."

"I don't know, Rosie can be pretty scary when she wants to be." Said Ambrose and I punched him in the arm. He flinched. "I think you tend to forget that that hurts."

I smile, "No, I remember." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Wow, I can't believe you can just joke around with Rose Hathaway. I mean, your practically a legend." Daniel said and his face flushed.

"I'm not that much of a legend. I'm not that good anyway." I said. It was true. I knew how good I was compared to other novices at Hunters school. I've also met Hunters who have graduated and are much better than me. Both in intellect and in hunting.

"Well everyone at my academy knows about you. I've… even looked you up a few times. Your pretty awesome." Daniel said.

"Aww, does Rosie Posie have a fan?" squeaked out Ambrose.

"I think that is the most unmanly sound I've heard come from your mouth." I said to him. He raised an eye brow.

"Oh, Rosie. You know exactly how manly I am." He said with a wink and I couldn't help but laugh. That felt good, laughing. I haven't done it in a while. Then I heard someone clearing their throat and I turned to see the one person I really didn't want to see.

It was Christian. Why the hell does he keep showing up when I don't want him to show up?

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I snapped at him. I saw Ambrose raise his eye brow at my harsh tone. He knew that I wasn't nice to people I don't know, but he also knows that this tone meant I didn't like the person I was talking to personally.

"I wanted to talk to you, and you weren't in your room so I thought you would be here…" he eyes Ambrose and Daniel and I looked at them to see they were still shirtless. I smiled at Ambrose and I think he got the hint. He put his arm over my shoulder and Daniel blushed. He was the funniest Hunter I'll meet.

"I'm kind of busy." I said.

"Well I want to talk." He said glaring at Ambroses arm.

"Well I don't." I hissed out.

"Than I'll just wait here."

"You can't do that."

"This is a public gym for the school."

"Does it look like I care?" Daniel looked somewhat worried for Christian, and so did Ambrose.

I sighed heavily. "Fine, you wanna talk? Let's talk." I said and stomped over to him. I grabbed him by the caller of his coat and pulled him to the girls locker room.

"Why the hell are you here?" I yelled at him after I closed the door and locked it. "If you keep popping up out of no where like this, you're probably going to die!" I yelled at him.

"I needed to talk to you! Who are those guys anyway?" he asked.

"None of your business. Now get before they think I've killed you."

"Not until you listen to me." I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and leaning on one foot. He took it as a sign to talk.

"I needed to know about yesterday." I didn't say anything. How could I? There was nothing to say. "If you really did kiss me back, is there even a slight possibility that we could-"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "No I won't date you. The kiss was a mistake, understand? After I'm done with the mission, I'm leaving this place, along with everyone in it."

"But that doesn't mean you want to." He said.

"What did you say?" I hissed.

"You don't want to leave, you want to stay. You want to be normal, don't you? Don't you wish you weren't controlled?" I laughed and he seemed taken aback.

"You know nothing, do you?" my laugh was rough. "Everyone is controlled, whether I was a Hunter or a Guardian, the rest of you still controls us. Don't you get it? There is no such thing as freedom in this hell hole. Not even the humans are free from the Queens control. Don't act all tough and mighty until you know what you're talking about." I snapped and started walking away.

"Even if that may be true, that doesn't mean you want it that way." I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and pushed him up against the wall.

"Don't act like you know me, ass. I don't like you, or your little attitude. Listen to me, and listen good. I do my job well and that's all that matters. No one gives a fuck about what I want or what you want or whatever the crap you've been spitting out. All that matters is that I'm killing those mother fuckers one by one until all of them are gone. If I have to do it this way, being trapped, than I will. So don't dare question me or what I do. I know what I want, and you can sure as hell believe it's not you or whatever you're trying to offer. I don't have time for you." I slammed him against the wall one more time before turning around, not even looking back as he slid down the wall and lay motionless on the floor.

I walked out of the locker room and back to Ambrose and Daniel. "What happened?" Ambrose asked. "I hope you didn't kill this one."

"No, I don't have time for him."

**i know it wasn't THAT long, but it was longer than normal. :) i hope you liked it. constructive criticism is very much welcomed. and now i'm going to make it so whoever review will get a little shout out on the next chapter :) please review! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Its summer and I'm staying at my moms house so I have plenty of time to write chapters for you! I am really liking how this story is coming out! I would really love your guys opinion and like I promised I would put down all the people who reviewed on the last chapter**

**purpleluva4eva**

**MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA**

**123hereigo456**

**BiggestPolarBearFanEver**

**Thank you al so much for reviewing on my story! Please review after this chapter too!**

Chapter 11: Unsure Jealousy

CPOV

Wow, that was one amazing kiss. Though, the ending isn't what I had expected, it was enough for me. I had gotten a crack in her. I knew I must have hit something.

I can't except that she can just be controlled so easily. Though she had a point, we are all controlled by those at the court. Especially the queen. But that doesn't mean she has to do everything they say? If she were just a regular Guardian, I'm sure she would have thought differently. If she were a regular Guardian… would things have been different between us? Could there have been less resistance. Maybe it would have ended up like everyone else around me. They would just get creeped out by the emo Strigoi kid who is a loner. No matter what I'm not sure that it would have a good outcome.

But what was it about her that made me so drawn to her? I mean, its not like she was nice to me. Lissa was nice to me occasionally but that didn't mean that I liked her. I'm pretty sure that her Russian God would have ripped my head of if I even thought of her in any other way than a friend. But it has to be something.

Was it her beauty? Maybe, she was beautiful. There were other girls who were pretty in this school, but nothing compared to her. Or would I have thought that if she were part of them too?

I was stomping back to my dorm, thoughts bouncing in my mind and they were blurring in my mind so fast that I started getting hot. I was trying to rack my brain why I was so attracted to this woman. She was so annoying and I just couldn't get through to her. What was her problem? She is so hot and cold with me, it's hard to keep up. First she's all over me than she pushes me up against a wall and says I don't know anything! Yah, and like she's all that. I can't believe that woman. She must know that I'm right.

I was too busy in my own thoughts to see the person headed in the opposite direction of me and I ran straight into them, which led to the outcome of me falling on my ass. The other person had fallen too and I was about to cuss out the jackass who had run into me, even though it was probably my fault, but I was in a bad mood so I had an excuse. But when I looked up it was the infamous Adrian Ivashkov. I had met him before, he was pretty good friends with Lissa, but I didn't like him very much. He was just a womanizer who didn't know his limit in alcohol.

He seemed pretty distracted so he was surprised to see me there too. We both starred at each other before he cleared his throat. "Ozera." He said as he stood up.

"Ivashkov." He held out his hand and I grabbed it and stood up with him.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Rose is in the gym, would you?" I looked up at him in surprise, my mind didn't quite comprehend exactly what he was saying. Was he talking about My Rose?

Hold on, since when has she been Mine? I really needed to check over my thoughts.

Because of how slow y mind was being, the most intelligent thing that came out of my mind was, "What?"

"Rose, as in THE Rose Hathaway? I'm looking for her. I haven't seen her in a while, and Cousin had told me that she was a new student here so I decided to pay a little visit."

"I don't know." I mumbled. Oh, so Rose can hangout with Adrian Ivashkov but if I come and interfere with her than I might as well as jump in black hole instead of deal with her wrath. Since when has Adrian known Rose?

Adrian gave me a skeptical look before turning and walking to the gym, no doubt Rose is still there with her "friends."

I was even more pissed after running into that jackass as I walked back to my room. I knew that classes were still going but I didn't bother going back. My mind was in a major tornado and I need to settle down before I try to control myself in front of other people.

When I made it to my room I slammed the door behind me and fell onto my bed and stuffed my face into the pillow. What was wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. Whenever I'm around that demon girl, my heart speeds up and I feel like its going to explode from my chest. But the world has to keep being cruel and lets me live instead.

And what was with Ivashkov? What was his relationship with Rose anyway? He's never mentioned anything about her. Not that I talked with him that much. But, knowing Adrian, he would have bragged a whole bunch if he knew a beauty like her. There I go again, complimenting her when I'm supposed to be mad at her.

I turned around to stare at the ceiling and hugged my pillow to my chest. Was I jealous of Adrian? How could that be, I'm not even dating Rose. I'm not really sure she likes me anyway. Do I really like her? Can I like her? Probably not, she would never return these feeling and she's too far gone for me to catch her from her darkness.

I thought I had it bad. But its strange. I should know of all people that I don't want pity, but I'm not giving her pity. I'm just worried about her mental state. I saw them, the molnija marks. They covered her.

She must have seen so much, and only at this age. How could you not be mentally scarred from the horrible things she must have seen.

But how does Adrian fit into all of this? Why am I so irked by him? Is it because if his history with women? Am I that bothered by it? I wouldn't understand why. Like I thought earlier, I really have no real connection with either Rose or Adrian. What they decide to do together is up to them and it's none of my business.

But I wish it was my business. I can admit that. And because of that, it's why I'm so conflicted.

Soon enough, my body couldn't handle my mind and I was becoming exhausted from my own thoughts. And then darkness took me over and I fell into a dreamless unconscious state.


	13. Author's Temper has Flared

**I'm so sorry for those who are reading this and thought it was a chapter but its not. But there was a very rude guest that made a very inappropriate review on the story.**

**I just want to get my point across now, I'm a beginning writer and I'm sorry if the way I write or if I'm still indecisive with my plots and stories, and if that bugs you so much than please just keep it to yourself in your own head. I already know that my writing needs work and that I need to be able to stick to a story. I just haven't been able to write a story that I am able to stick to. However, this story I'm actually planning out very well and plan to finish it whole heartedly to the end. So even if you saw that I stopped my stories without finishing them that well then I apologize if you did not like that.**

**Furthermore, if you do not like the pairing I have decided to make, than go read something else. I've only asked for constructive criticism if you want to put anything bad on my reviews. I would very much appreciate it if you would refrain from insulting my writing and the pairing I have made.**

**Yes, I am a Dimitri x Rose fan. I truly believe that they make the perfect couple. And there is nothing wrong about that couple. Obviously that is why they are the perfect couple in the Vampire Academy series written by Richelle Mead.**

**However, this story is a FANFICTION and thus is not the actual Vampire Academy series. In my FANFICTION it just so happens that Christian and Rose would be the best choice of pairing. Now, if you do not like it, I'm not going to change it. Just because I like to broaden my horizon in my fanfiction that does not mean that I am not a true Dimitri x Rose fan. I hindsight, Dimitri and Rose are my favorite couple of all time in any story I have ever written or read about. **

**Also, I would just like to say that I am sorry if there were any confusion in my other stories. But in retrospect, if you cannot understand my writing than don't read it at all. I will do you a favor and keep writing about what I want because that is what this website is giving me the freedom to do. And I will not stop writing because every author goes through there share of bumps in the road, and you happen to be one of them.**

**Even though I may not be writing about that coupling, if you do not like it than do not read it. I think it would be best if you could keep your rude comments to yourself. If you weren't a guest than I wouldn't have to be making an authors note, I could message you directly, but because you are a guest I have decided to put my point across like so. **

**Now, I am dearly sorry for those of you who thought that this was a chapter, I will be posting a chapter as soon as possible, and because I have rudely made you think this was a chapter, I will make the next chapter longer.**

**I hope everyone is having a nice summer! Happy Readings!**

**-rephiamluvers123 **


	14. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated in forever, I've been really busy this summer trying to catch up on reading and trying to spend time with my mom. Well I hope you like my chapter!**

Chapter 12: Poor Daniel

RPOV

"Okay, so we need to think up the possibilities of different Moroi that would want to either become Strigoi or want revenge on the Academy." I said. But giving it a thought, it was to difficult. "Getting a list won't do us shit. Not unless we were all best friends with every Moroi at this school. Anyone can have a grudge against the Academy and not have the reason written down in there file. So we just need watch and wait for the time being." I was thinking pretty hard about this.

"So this is were the party is!" I heard from the door. What is with people and interrupting today?

"What do you want Ivashkov?" I hissed out. I didn't want to look at him. I was already irritated enough, I didn't need little rich boy to get me angrier and have his head get ripped off by my own hands.

"I heard my little dhampir was here so I just had to visit. Vasillisa thinks you are very fascinating." He said as he walked towards me. "I thought we could have some alone time since I'm here." Then Adrian saw Ambrose and his grin immediately turned into a frown. I sighed. "What are you doing here? Don't you need to go play with some other girl?"

"Like your any different, Ivashkov." I said. I looked at Daniel, knowing he would be confused.

"Ivashkov, Ambrose and I don't have the best history." I told him. I wasn't going to elaborate. He didn't need anymore than that. Daniel nodded

"Rose, let's go to your room, we keep getting interrupted." Ambrose said.

I nodded, I knew he would be uncomfortable around Adrian.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" asked Adrian with a hopeful smile.

"No." I looked at Ambrose and Daniel. "Let's go." We grabbed our things and were heading out the door. "You guys can take a shower in my room." At that comment, Daniel seemed to blush a little. Ambrose and I looked at each other and I knew we thought the same thing. I almost feel sorry for the poor boy. But he's going to actually get a big plus out of it.

"Rose, I could just demand it. Dhampirs have to obey Moroi after all. It's in your code." He said sternly. Whatever he wanted to talk about, he was serious. He's never brought up our code like this. I didn't care though, I wasn't in the mood.

"I don't care, do what you want, whatever it is, you can tell me later, I'm not in the mood." He might be serious, but so was I. And we both knew who would win this, so he backed off and we walked past him to get to my room.

"That guy really pisses me off." Ambrose said. I didn't say anything in return, I just kept walking.

When we got to my room, Ambrose took his shower first, than it was going to be Daniel. When we heard the water running, Ambrose gave me a smirk, and at the moment, I knew it would be cruel. But I always loved messing with the new people out in the field. Besides, I needed a shower too. This might help not waste water.

I almost felt bad for the poor boy. But it was too funny when I opened the door a stripped down. He probably thought Ambrose forgot something. Than, with my quick ninja skills, I hopped in the shower.

The sudden movement must have frightened him, because he jumped a squeaked. I could almost see Ambrose cracking up on the other side of the door. He turned around quickly, not exactly sure of the predicament he was in. Than, as he fully took in the person standing before him, his face went beat red and he turned back around.

"W-w-what are you doing?" he asked. He justed reached over him to where the shampoo was, just so that my boobs would brush his back. He jerked slightly and his face got redder, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"I thought we could save the environment and save some water. Is that okay?" I asked innocently as I put some shampoo in my hair and started to scrub. "Do you need shampoo?"

"Y-y-yes please." He said as he put out his hand for me to poor some shampoo in his hand. He wouldn't dare face me, or look at me for that matter. I chuckled. "W-whats so fun-n-n-ny?" he asked.

"It's like you don't know what a girl is. It's okay, you can look." I said. I wasn't ashamed of my body. He should be proud, not many people get to see me fully naked.

He turned his head slightly, and once he did a full sweep of me, he quickly turned his head back in the direction away from me, also trying to make it so I couldn't see his lower half. At that point I decided to do the same thing as last time, except I was putting back the shampoo and grabbing the conditioner.

After washing my hair a little more, I asked, "Can I get in front of you for a sec? its easier to rinse out my hair that way."

He blushed again but slowly slid against the wall as close as he could to make a path for the water to hit me. I could tell this was slightly difficult because he had a little problem, down there.

"If this is too uncomfortable, I could go." I said innocently, so that way he would be the gentleman and say its no problem.

"No, its okay. I mean, its just a shower." He said, just like I thought he would.

"Would you like me to wash your back for you?" I said. He slowly nodded and I smiled. I grabbed my body wash and scrubbed it into my hands. After that, I slowly started to scrub at his back with my hands, soon enough I got lower, and lower, and lower. Than, when I was getting a little to close to his 'problem' he jerked forward and coughed roughly.

"That's enough, thank you." He said.

At this point, his front was facing the shower head, which meant, if he wanted to wash off his back, he would have to face me. And he was very reluctant to do that. "Aren't you going to wash off your back? You don't want to leave the soap there for too long, it might dry out your skin." If soap actually could do that, I had no idea. But it was way too fun to mess with the poor guy. I take pity on his poor soul.

Hesitantly, he turned to face me, his hands covering his lower parts. As his back was being washed off, I started to scrub my own body in front of him. He tried so hard not to look at me. The shower curtain, ceiling, and wall seemed to be very fascinating to him at that time. Every once in a while, I caught that little peak he would give, and the blush never died down. If anything, it got worse.

Soon enough, I had enough. I knew far too much of this guys body, and about how much he likes my body. So I thought I'd give the guy a break and decided to get out of the shower.

As I started to exit, I look back at him and say, "I think you might want to check out your little… problem." And winked at him.

I got out of the bathroom and high fived Ambrose. Oh, poor Daniel.

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating for soooo long. I know this chapter might not be that long, and its not very informative. But it's the best I got right now! I've been preoccupied with a lot of stuff right now! And I know that's a lame excuse but I'm hoping to update more often now! Please keep reading, it'll get even better! PEACE!**


	15. Sorry another AN

**I know I'm very sorry that this is another AN but I just wanted to inform you… my great nephew by marriage just died yesterday at the age of 24 days old. He was only just a baby, and our family is really taken this hard. So I'm sorry if I don't update soon.**


	16. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay! I hope you like the chapter! **

Chapter 13: Unforgivable

I was walking out of the gym, Ambrose and Daniel stayed in there to torment a few students, when I bumped into a body. I stumbled back and looked up to see a cute red head.

"Hey Mason, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Just going to get a work out I for the weekend. How 'bout you?" Mason had developed a small crush on me as time went by. I rarely saw him though, that was good for him. He didn't need to get involved with this mess.

"Just finished some warm up exercises with Ambrose and Daniel."

"You seem to be hanging out with them a lot lately." He said with jealousy written all over his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yah, they're friends."

"Well, you want to go grab some breakfast?"

"I thought you were gonna work out." I gave him a skeptical look. He just shrugged.

"I can do that another time. We haven't hung out in a while." I decided that it wouldn't do any harm in just getting a bite to eat.

As we were walking to the cafeteria, I heard a group chatting and walking towards us. "Rose! Mason!" yelled the blonde green eyed royal.

Lissa wasn't as bad as others. I've met quite a few royal Moroi in my lifetime. Most I wish I never knew existed. Lissa was different. She treated dhampirs and moroi equally. And for that, she was pretty high on my "like" list.

However, the other blonde of the group wasn't very happy at the sight of Mason and I walking together. That was Mia Rinaldi. Ever since I got here, she's had it out for me. Mostly because she thought I was talking her man away. It wasn't my fault that she's never made a move, thus he was flirting with other women. Mia always tried to act mightier than me whenever she could. All those times had failed because one, she wasn't even royal, two was because I'm just better than her. And she knew she couldn't in if we fought. But she could have Mason, I wasn't particularly interested in the boy.

I was more interested in boys who were very tall, pale, with black hair and blue eyes.

Forget I said that.

"You heading to the caf? So are we. Let's walk together." Lissa said.

"Where's Eddie?" I asked.

"Gym." Jill answered. She loved keeping tabs on her man.

We all started walking together. I was quite most of the time. It was just comforting to feel the presence of others that were my age. And it was nice to have ignorant people around, that way there wasn't always this aura of doom around us.

When we reached the line, I had put every sugary thing, along with many others, on my plate. As always, the others were amazed at how much I ate. While I was eating, I could see Dimitri looking at me strangely, I didn't acknowledge it though. I knew what he was staring at.

I had fought 6 Strigoi last night. Ambrose and Daniel had gone to a different city. Ambrose knew I didn't work well with others, and Daniel still needed some practice out in the field, so they had been together. But one Strigoi had punched me in the eye, causing a black eye, another had clawed at my cheek which caused four large scratches from the bottom of my eye to the bottom of my lip. There was also claw marks on my lips. A Strigoi had also pulled my left shoulder out of socket, I placed in back in place, but it was still sore. To finish it off, one had been able to get a hold of me and slightly sink his teeth into my neck. The bite mark was about gone now, but the wounds had opened up other scars, which had caused a bloody mess. But I had refused any bandages besides some stuff that would clean my wounds. I had plenty of bite marks; Strigoi loved doing that if they could.

I could tell everyone else had given me some questioning looks as well. My eye was still swollen, cheek red, purple shoulder-I was wearing a tank top- and bruised neck. I looked pretty badass.

Thankfully, that fight had given me a lot of information. I had actually killed some of the monsters that were in on the attack. The leader was Kain. He was a very dangerous Strigoi. I had fought with him once, but neither of us won. The building had exploded and he ran away while it distracted me. Son of a bitch is a coward. But I almost died in the process of fighting him. He was one of the oldest Strigoi that we've tracked. There were also many other names that were well known in the Hunters society. Some of the oldest Strigoi were in on this. We were also close on a date. We found out that they were going to test out the attack with a bunch of young Strigoi first, and it was going to be soon.

I had called up the Queen and ordered for more Hunters to be nearby. I had to admit that only three Hunters on the school grounds was not going to cut an army of new Strigoi. So we have Hunters nearby, and they will be here in merely seconds at my call.

"So what happened to your face?" Mia said with a smug look. The others at the table gave her harsh looks and she just shrugged. "What? Aren't you wondering? I mean, she looks like she just got hit by car and jumped by Strigoi."

Than again, I did get hit by car and jumped by Strigoi. Who knew she could be so spot on.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to." Lissa said. I just shrugged.

"I got hit by car and jumped by Strigoi." I said. At first, Mason started laughing while everyone else kind of just starred at me.

Masons laugh died down awkwardly as he looked at everyone elses expression. Than he looked at me, I had my mask on, the one where I showed no emotion.

"Wait… Were you serious?" he asked.

"So?" I asked and went back to eating. I was laughing so hard in my head. I loved their reactions sometimes. I haven't really given away about me being a Hunter. Only every once in a while I'll give them hints on my little adventures. Each time they become more speechless.

"That's not possible."

"And why not?"

"You got jumped by STRIGOI?!" Dimitri whisper yelled. I nodded. I acted like it wasn't that big of a deal. Really, it wasn't. Us Hunters are really used to it. Getting hit by a car; that really hurt.

"How'd they get on campus? How'd you get hit by a car? What happened? When did this happen? What time? It must have been during school hours. Now that you mention, you weren't here yesterday. Are you okay?" Lissa started ranting.

"I'm fine, I have to go now." I said as I took my last bite of food and walked off. They were too surprised to run after me. I decided that I'd do a little check around the perimeter of the school. Plus, I have a secret stash of food in the cabin just outside the wards.

As I was walking to the cabin, I felt something weird. Almost like I was sick. Than, I remembered where I felt this before.

Strigoi.

Before I could take a breath, about twenty Stigoi came out from behind the woods, they had no hesitation as the crossed the border of where the wards should have been.

Quickly, I pulled out my phone and pressed 1 than send. I didn't need to speak into the phone, as soon my name popped up onto their phones, they would be here immediately. But I didn't have time for that.

I ran too the Strigoi with all my might. That's when I heard a scream behind me. In the split second it took me to register who it was, a Strigoi had already jumped on me.

"ROSE!"

"MASON! What the hell are you doing here? Go get the guardians!" I yelled as I started fighting the Strigoi back, making up for the time I had lost. In mere seconds I had staked the Strigoi. My info was right, they were only just awakened.

"No! I'll help!"

"You can't! Go get the guardians now!" I yelled as I staked another Strigoi. I only had about thirty seconds before the others caught up. I looked back at Mason quickly and threw him the stake. He caught it in his hands with his eyes wide. "Go! Now!" But still he stayed. It was as if the stake gave him the courage to fight with me. Fucking dumbass!

Just at that moment I turned to see a pale face and red eyes at my face. Than, a fist to my face. My other eye was now bruised. I pulled out the gun I had and shot him in the face which made him scream. I pulled out another stake and staked him in the heart. I fought three other ones and was able to stake them in time. I didn't have time to look back to see what Mason was doing when I saw a blur right next to me.

A Strigoi had passed me and was now going after Mason.

"No!" I yelled, but I couldn't get to him by the time more came at me. Out of no where, Hunters were coming out of the sky and walls. But not in time. When I had finished the Strigoi's the Hunters were barely at my spot when I looked behind me. Right when I saw it. The Strigoi had bit into him and slashed into his chest with his claws. I ran to the Strigoi, knowing the other Hunters were already fighting off the other Striogoi that were coming. I shot the Strigoi five times in the back which caused the Strigoi to let go of Mason and fall in pain. By then I was already on top of him and staked him in the chest.

I looked at Mason and picked him up. I didn't even half to look at the Hunters to know that they knew what I was doing. Mason needed medical help, fast.

I was running at full speed with Mason in my arms. His blood had covered my shirt, neck and arms. I could hear gasps and screams as I ran past different moroi and dhampir.

At one point I could hear footsteps trying to follow me, but I didn't focus on that. The only thing on my mind was that I had to save the bloody beaten boy in my arms. Finally I was able to make it to the infirmary.

"Help!" as soon as I said that, a gurney and many doctors had come to take Mason out of my arms.

As the set the boy on the gurney, his eyes slightly opened. You could tell his sight was blurry, but as his eyes set on me, they widened.

"Rose…."

"What?"

"Don't die…." His voice was barely a whisper. His eyes closed and his chest stopped moving.

Mason was dead.

Even though I could see it in the doctors eyes, they still took Mason away on the gurney. I stood there in silence for only a moment before the doors burst open.

"What's going on?!" I heard Dimirti yelled. I turned around and look at them. I was silent and my eyes held no tears, my face held no emotion. "Was that Mason I saw you holding? What happened to him? Why are you covered in blood?" Dimitri said. That was when the other were able to enter, including Eddie.

"What is going on? Rose! What happened? Are you hurt?" Lissa said as she saw me, her eyes wide. Well, all there eyes are wide at the sight of my bloody state.

"…ad." I whispered.

"What?" Mia snapped.

"….de…ad…" I looked at the ground than back at them. I could tell that Dimitri and Eddie didn't hear it all too well, but the moroi in the room had heard. Than Mia ran at me, only to be held back by Eddie.

"What do you mean dead? Mason is dead?" When she screamed this, Dimitri and Eddie's eyes widened. I nodded. "This is all your fault! Right?! How could you let him die!? Yo bitch." Hey eyes were filled with tears. Lissa was crying into Dimitri's chest and Jill stood there in a daze. Mia was harshly trying to get out of Eddies grip to run at me and try to hurt me.

"Yes… It was my fault." I whispered.

"No… Rose…" Lissa said, looking at me with sympathy.

"I have to go, the others will need me." I said, moving past them without saying another word.

"Rose!" I heard Mia scream. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" she shrieked. No one else said anything. I didn't look back at them as I stood at the door.

"I know." I said and walked out.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! And if its your first time reading this story, favorite and follow! XD well, have a nice end of the summer, I will try and update soon!**


	17. Chapter 14

**I've been in the typing mood lately! If you want, you can read this story I'm writing, its on noveljoy. com and my profile name is dimitriRPG. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 14: Scary

What was this feeling? I knew I had a hatred for Strigoi, but now…. Something was boiling inside me. It needed to go out, I needed to kill… kill all of them.

Was it for Mason? Why would I think that? It's not like I haven't known people who died. I've seen a lot of people die in front of me, but I still never…. I've never felt this.

As quickly as I could, I ran to my room. I slammed my door open, energy pumping through my body. I hooked the leather belt around my waist that held most of my weapons, along with strapping holders onto my thighs to hold other weapons. I had everything I would need, and more. Along with the bomb.

I ran out of my room. You could tell as I passed people, they were very frightened. That was because one, I was covered in blood, two, the anger emitting off of me made me seem even more dangerous, and three, with all these weapons on me, I looked like a badass motherfucker.

When I made it too the border there were still Strigoi attacking, more and more were coming. The anger I was feeling burst out as I ran forward into the mass group of evil creatures.

I kicked off of the chest of one Strigoi, launching myself at another pulling out the ax I brought and chopped the Strigoi's head off, I kicked off the chest of the now dead Strigoi to launch myself at another to cut his head off, and another and another and another. Blood had splattered all over me, other Hunters had stopped and starred. The reason they could stop was because I was on a roll, and I didn't need any help to kill them. I hated them. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I couldn't stop. It was this feeling. The feeling to kill all of them, no mercy, no torture, they all just needed to die. I couldn't handle the rage going through me, I bet if someone looked me in the eye they would see fire, because that's how I felt. I was on fire.

I had finished them off, and I could see that there was only one left. He was waiting for me, that I could tell. And I wasn't done killing yet. The others noticed him, and was about to advanced when I stopped them.

"He's mine." One who I've never seen before was about to argue, but the others stopped him. When I was this serious, I was scary good. This guy was an elder, he was strong.

I was going to kill him.

I ran at him, he ran at me. When we were finally in arms reached. I launched myself at him, kicking his chest making him stumble back as I flipped over and landed on my feet. I kicked my leg up so that I could break his neck to delay his movements, but he grabbed my foot and slammed me to the ground. The injuries I had gotten from the night before started to ache, but I ignored them. I used my other leg to kick myself up into the air and use the momentum to spin my body and because of his tight grip on my leg, his wrist twisted and cracked now his hand was only hanging there in a bloody mess off his wrist.

"Nice." He said as he pulled off his hand and threw it to the ground. I jumped up and kicked his feet from under him, using the distraction of his hand. When he fell, I jumped onto him and hacked at his body, first getting his chest, than his neck. I knew he was dead, but I didn't know what came over me. I hacked at the bloody mess in front of me.

"Rose-" I felt the presence of a hand close to my shoulder and I swung my axe around; would have chopped off his head if he didn't react so quickly. I did end up slicing his cheek though.

"_**Don't touch me.**_" I started to walk away when I heard the others.

"What the hell is her problem?"

"Who does she think she is, taking our kills?"

"Did you see that?"

"Disgusting."

"Horrible."

"She probably let her emotions get the better of her."

"Shut up!" I knew who that was. That was Ambrose. I smiled to myself. He always stood up to me. "She's fucking Rose Hathaway dumbasses." Everyone else silenced at my name. I must be more known than I thought.

I had Mason's blood and Strigoi blood staining my clothes and skin. My hair was drenched in blood as well. I walk through the campus, axe still in my hand. Students were still going through there day. Many had no idea of the war us Hunters just went through. The things we do for them on a daily bases, is never acknowledged.

But what else did I expect? A big party that was for me saying how well I did? No. What do I want? Is it normality? Is that what I've been craving all this time? There are so many other Hunters who would die to be able to get in my place. So why do I feel such angst? Why am I so depressed?

I walked into my room, ignoring the strange stairs. I was stopped a few times, by both students and teachers. Bu after calling Kirova, the matter was settled. When I walked into the bathroom, I looked at my reflection. I understand the fearful stares now. I look like a monster. All I needed was some claws and horns. My eyes were empty. They held nothing but the mushy color of brown.

What is that? What's in the mirror? It looks like water. On my face? What's it doing there. It's scary, having water coming out of your face.

Oh yah, they call it crying.

**Sorry for such a long wait with the chapter. I just am getting the hang of school! Hope you guys like the chapter! I hope it was enough words for you! Please review because you love me!**


End file.
